


Don't You Rock My Boat by Impertinence [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Don't You Rock My Boat by Impertinence read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Kaner wakes up soulbonded to Tazer. Then gay shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Rock My Boat by Impertinence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Don't You Rock My Boat  
**Author** : Impertinence  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Kaner wakes up soulbonded to Tazer. Then gay shit happens.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/157733)  
**Length** 1:54:34, 1:58:17 w/music  
Link:  
MP3s with covers courtesy of lovely Fire-Juggler [zip mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Don't%20You%20Rock%20My%20Boat%20\(non%20music\)%20by%20Impertinence.mp3.zip)  
[music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Don't%20You%20Rock%20My%20Boat%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20Impertinence.mp3.zip)

Audiobooks! Fire-Juggler is awesome! : [music version here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_dont_you_rock_my_boat-music.zip)  
[non music here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_dont_you_rock_my_boat-non-music.zip)


End file.
